


Rumors

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Rumors are looming in the West Wing.





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13 for a bad word and adult themes.

Spoilers: Up to, but not including "17 People", which did not occur for the purposes of this story.

Archive: Sure, just let me know where.

Notes: This has nothing to do with any other story I've written; it's a stand-alone.

Rumours (1/8)

At ten in the evening, the West Wing was quiet except for the soft sound of rapid keystrokes and a radio tuned to golden oldies.

Toby paused in his typing for a moment to gather his thoughts. To be perfectly truthful, he heard the intro to one of his favourite songs and stopped to listen, even if it did make him feel old. Hearing it on a golden oldies show simply underscored the fact that he wasn't a young man any longer. Then again, if he was, he wouldn't be sitting in an office writing speeches for the President of the United States. Youth was highly overrated, in his opinion.

He stretched and glanced into the bullpen. Ginger had volunteered to help him with this, although he had told her to go home. She was sitting at her desk, staring off into space. He was pretty sure she wasn't listening to the song.

He wondered what was with her these last few weeks anyway. She had not protested about long hours. In fact, she had been offering to take some of Bonnie's tasks and was now staying late almost as often as he did. And there was something off about her these days.

One thing Toby had learned very well over the years was how precious good assistants were and that you had to take care of them. He could not help yelling and being gruff and sarcastic any more than he could help breathing, but he tried to treat Bonnie and Ginger well. He brought them coffee and snacks, remembered their birthdays and made sure that no one else treated them with less than the utmost of respect. Both Bonnie and Ginger spoke up when he went too far with one of his moods, secure in the knowledge that he wasn't going to fire them for it. In fact, he never threatened to fire either of them, even in jest. Since he had the power to do it, it was something he would never tease about.

Once the song was over, he decided to go for coffee and stretch his legs at the same time. The coffee in the pot was acceptably fresh and he poured one for himself and another for Ginger.

"Here," he said, putting the cup on her desk. "You just about finished?"

"Almost," Ginger replied, pulling herself out of her abstraction with difficulty. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be staring off into space."

"You don't have to be here at all, Ginger," Toby said. "Why don't you give up and go home?"

"I want to finish this," Ginger replied stubbornly. She picked up the cup of coffee and went to take a sip. Toby started to turn away, but Ginger suddenly put the cup down, her face deathly pale.

"Ginger...?"

"Oh, God..." Ginger stammered, then suddenly hung her head down, breathing heavily.

"Ginger, you okay?" Toby bent to bring himself to her eye level. At the paleness of her face, he prudently moved the wastebasket closer in case she was sick.

"The coffee...," Ginger gasped. "It's making me nauseous."

Toby pushed the coffee cups to the far end of her desk and felt her forehead. It was cold and clammy.

"Did you eat anything today?," he asked gently.

"Yeah," Ginger said miserably. "I had a sandwich an hour ago."

"Headache?"

"No." Ginger shook her head.

"What's wrong, Ginger?"

"It's nothing."

"You damn near throw up and it's nothing?" He snapped at her and she winced.

"Please... don't yell at me," she whispered, tears starting to trickle down her face. Toby sighed and tried to quell a stab of impatient annoyance. He wished women wouldn't cry in front of him; he never knew how to deal with tears.

"Ginger, tell me what's wrong," he said, using the gentlest voice he could muster.

"Toby..."

"Ginger. What is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"If you're sick, go home," Toby ordered. "And stay there until you feel better."

"I can't... I have all this work..."

"More than half of it is Bonnie's and a temp can handle the rest for a couple of days."

"No," Ginger said stubbornly. "I'll be fine." Toby shrugged and turned to go. Then he stopped and turned around.

"Ginger, are you in some kind of trouble?," he asked quietly.

"No...," she denied, unconvincingly.

"Okay, what is it?" Toby sat down, facing her. "Honestly, Ginger, you're worse than I am. Tell me what's wrong and we can get back to getting some work done. Are you sick?"

"Not... exactly."

"Ginger."

"I've got a little problem," she said softly.

"I only have a limited supply of patience," Toby warned, when she didn't continue.

"I'm quitting."

"Quitting?" Toby looked startled. "Are you that unhappy working for me?"

"No," Ginger denied swiftly. "I love working here. I just... I won't be able to work in a few months and..."

Toby thought for a moment, then looked at her closely. Nausea, pallor, tiredness... Her face was rounded and she was dressed in such a way as to hide her figure.

"You're pregnant, aren't you," he said bluntly. It was not a question.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded, with a sigh.

"How far along?"

"Almost five months. I haven't started to show much yet, but I will soon," she said quietly, her hand unconsciously going to her belly. "I was seeing someone and it looked like it was going somewhere. But when I told him..."

"He took off like a scared rabbit." Toby finished.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded. "He said a whole lot of things which boiled down to him not being there for me in any way. I need to save up for when the baby's born."

"You have medical benefits and you're entitled to paid maternity leave," Toby pointed out practically. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how," Ginger said miserably. She watched as Toby got up and went into his office. He returned with his day planner.

"When are you due?" he asked briskly.

"July nineteenth," she answered, looking a little puzzled. Toby made a note.

"Okay. That's a Thursday. You may want to start your leave on the Friday before, which, as it happens, is Friday the thirteenth," Toby replied, flipping pages. "I'll call personnel and get them to send a temp in for that week so you can show him or her the ropes." He glanced up to see the tears still on her cheeks.

"Ginger, for God's sake..." He sighed. "If you don't want to work that close to the due date, it's fine. Just let me know so I can get someone in here to pinch hit until you're back."

"I'm not sure I'm coming back."

"Okay, until you're sure what you want to do," Toby corrected.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding."

"What's to understand? You're having a baby and you're going to need time off to give birth. Not that anyone would notice a lot of screaming and bloodletting around here some days, but it might be better if you weren't here for it." Toby shrugged. "And someone has to fill in for you. Now go home. There's nothing here that won't wait until tomorrow."

"If you go home, too." Ginger gave him a slight smile.

"As soon as I'm finished..." Toby agreed.

"We can both go home."

"Okay, you win. Get your stuff. I'll walk you out."

\--------------------

"Toby, you don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass or anything," Ginger protested as he took her arm. Slightly abashed, Toby dropped his arm.

"Okay," he muttered.

"I want to warn you about something, though." Ginger stopped just before the exit. "When you yell at me... I find I cry really easily these days. Just ignore it and I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Ginger nodded. "Thanks."

Toby put a friendly arm around her and gave her a slight hug.

"Congratulations, by the way."

\--------------------

"Sorry I'm late." Ginger hung up her coat and rushed to her desk. Bonnie looked up from a mass of papers.

"Toby's looking for you," Bonnie said, in a sympathetic tone. "Girl, you are in big trouble. He's on a rampage this morning."

"Because of me being an hour late?" Ginger faltered.

"Since when does Toby need an excuse to be on a rampage?" Bonnie shrugged. "Go tell him you're here. I'll go get coffee and danishes and give you a sympathetic shoulder when you get back."

\--------------------

"Toby?" Ginger had a notepad in her hand. Toby, who was on the phone, motioned her in. She entered and, at his signal, sat down.

"Yes, I know...," Toby said into the phone, then rolled his eyes. A long silence with more eye rolling. "Harry, take a breath, for God's sake. Yes, I know what you're talking about. I just don't know why you're talking to me about it.... Why are you saying that like it's a surprise? They've been beating that drum for the last forty years.... Look, Harry, Ginger is sitting very patiently here in my office, with something I have to deal with.... I don't know if it's more important. Ginger's too polite to interrupt me.... Harry, I am going to hang up now."

With that, Toby put the phone down and rubbed at his ear.

"Today is Idiot Phone Call Day," he muttered. "Where have you been?"

"I overslept. I'm sorry." Ginger apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Toby waved a hand and took a deep breath. "Get me the figures..."

Ginger scrawled on her notepad for nearly fifteen minutes, taking notes, as Toby gave her instructions. When he finished, she stood up to leave.

"And, Ginger, clear fifteen minutes at three."

"For who?"

"Whom," he corrected automatically. "For you. I have some papers for you."

\--------------------

"You're still in one piece?" Bonnie inquired as Ginger sat at her desk to transcribe her notes.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get coffee now. Did Himself happen to mention if he wanted any?"

"No. Get him some tea. Today is not a good day to give him coffee," Ginger replied, picking up the phone.

"What about you?"

"Tea, please. No sugar. And, Bonnie? Could you bring me back some orange juice as well?"

"Sure."

\--------------------

Promptly at three, Ginger showed up at Toby's door, with a stack of some of the papers he had requested in her hand. He was pacing and muttering to himself. As soon as she showed up, he shut the door behind her and pointed to the sofa. Ginger sat obediently.

"I spoke with HR this morning. They faxed over the papers for maternity benefits." He reached behind himself for a file folder. "I've already filled out the parts about salary and recommendations for you coming back. You need to take this to your doctor and get the rest of it filled out and get it back to me."

"Thank you." Ginger took the papers.

"I need you to hire your replacement," he reminded her. "You don't need to rush on it, but HR needs to put the posting up by the middle of next month."

"Okay." Ginger nodded, then added hesitantly, "Toby, you're a lawyer, right?"

"That's what my CV says. I've never practiced law."

"Do you happen to know a good adoption lawyer?"

"Adoption?" Toby sat down in his desk chair slowly.

"I was thinking a lot last night," Ginger admitted. "I've made the decision that I can't keep the baby. I want to put the baby up for adoption."

"Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes." Ginger nodded. "I've been pretty sure ever since I found out. I can't provide for a child right now. I just don't have the resources, financial or emotional."

"Okay. Have you spoken to any agencies?"

"Not yet." She shook her head. Toby fell silent for a moment of two.

"Talk to Diane Campbell," Toby said finally. "Tell her that I recommended her. She specialises in family law. She can give you all the information you need."

"Thank you." Ginger rose. "Does adoption affect maternity benefits?"

"I'm not sure. Look into it and let me know."

"Okay. Are we done?"

"Unless there's anything else?"

"Um. Yeah. Could you, well, not tell anyone about... this?" She gestured at her belly.

"It's starting to get a little obvious."

"I know." Ginger sighed. "It's just that... well, you know."

"No, Ginger, I don't," Toby said impatiently.

"What am I supposed to say when someone congratulates me?" she burst out.

"Having never been in your situation and it's highly unlikely that I will ever be, I don't think I can help you with that," Toby replied. "However, the traditional response is thank you."

"I guess I can't hide forever." Ginger half smiled. "I'll see if Margo at State has the latest updates."

"If Harry calls back, tell him I'm dead," Toby called after her.

To be continued in part 2

  


	2. Rumors 2

See disclaimers in part 1

Rumours (2/8)

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?" Donna hovered around Bonnie's desk, glancing over her shoulder at Ginger, who was at the photocopier.

"Sure." Bonnie nodded.

"Is Ginger... Okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be?" Bonnie answered, although she knew exactly what the next question would be.

"She seems to have gained a little weight." Donna hesitated. "Is she, um, pregnant?"

Bonnie glanced over at Ginger and then looked back at Donna.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is," she said quietly. "Take a break with me and I'll tell you what I know."

\--------------------

"I'm getting worried about her." Bonnie confided over coffee. "She's been really quiet for a while now and I don't think she's feeling very well."

"Maybe it's morning sickness or something," Donna replied. "Has she said anything?"

"No, and that's what worries me. She used to tell me all about her boyfriends and stuff like that, but now she doesn't say anything. I tried to ask her about what's going on, but she just turned pale and changed the subject." Bonnie frowned. "She spent almost an hour in with Toby this afternoon, so I think he knows, but she hasn't said anything to anybody."  


\--------------------

Ginger watched Donna and Bonnie go off on break together and suppressed a sigh. They were talking about her. Soon, everyone was going to be talking about her. She unconsciously and automatically smoothed her hand along her swollen belly. If she dressed right, she didn't show that much, but she definitely looked pregnant now.

"You okay?" Toby asked her, as he passed by her.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded. "Donna and Bonnie just went on break so..."

"Fifteen minutes from now, the entire West Wing is going to be gossiping about you?" Toby finished, with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Do I have to say it?"

"May as well." Ginger shrugged. "You're going to anyway."

"Told you so."

\--------------------

"CJ?" Toby rapped lightly on her door.

"Mmm?" CJ responded, still engrossed in her papers.

"I want to give you a heads up before Josh or Sam come barrelling in here with the latest gossip."

"Is it about you?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?"

"Because it affects me. Ginger's pregnant," Toby said bluntly.

"Oh." CJ looked up with a smile. "I must congratulate her. When's she due?"

"In July," Toby replied. "She's starting to show and Bonnie and Donna just went off together."

"Twenty says Josh comes to tell me before Sam gets up the guts to ask you," CJ offered.

"You're on, if we count when Sam gets into my office to ask, rather than how long it takes for him to work up the nerve."

"Deal."

"And, CJ?" Toby paused.

"Yeah?"

"Be gentle with her, okay? She's not keeping the kid."

"She told you that?" CJ put down her papers and took off her glasses.

"This afternoon," Toby confirmed.

"Why you?"

"Because I needed her to fill out the forms for leave time to HR and, if they try to deny her benefits, I want to be the one to yell at them."

\--------------------

CJ saw Sam and Josh coming down the hall together half an hour later and stood at her doorway with her fingers crossed. Her office was closer, but Sam walked faster than Josh. Toby appeared at his office door at about the same time and when Josh reached her door and Sam paused, Toby sighed and pulled out his wallet. CJ smiled at him and took the offered bill, walked past Josh and grabbed his tie, dragging him into her office.

"CJ, let go of my tie," Josh protested, trying not to get strangled.

"Why? Shame on you, coming here to gossip about your coworkers," she scolded, letting go.

"How do you know what I was coming here for? I could have been here to ask you for an update on the OAS."

"Are you here to ask me for an update on the OAS?"

"Well... No."

"Just spill it, Joshua. You know you want to."

"Donna just told me that Bonnie told her that Ginger's pregnant."

"I know."

"Who told you?"

"Toby."

"How does he know?"

"She's his assistant."

"Still..."

"He's the one who has to find a new assistant when she goes on maternity leave."

"Oh, that should be fun," Josh said sarcastically. "You don't think we can convince Ginger to, like, give birth here and just take the afternoon off?"

"Josh."

"I'm just sayin'," Josh protested, hands up to ward CJ off. "Toby's not the easiest guy to get along with."

"Look who's talking," CJ retorted. "If Donna had any sense, she'd have run screaming from you ages ago."

"I'm going to tell her you said that."

"I was quoting her," CJ fired back. "She told me about the fiasco involving you, your wastebasket and the chocolate pudding. When are you and Sam going to grow up?"

\--------------------

"So," Sam said casually to Toby, following him into his office. "What was that about?"

"I lost a bet with CJ," Toby replied. "You really should walk a little faster."

"Why?"

"Because I would have won the bet if you had," Toby returned. "I'm a little busy, so just skip the verbal tap dancing about how to bring the subject up and ask so we can get back to work."

"How do you know I was going to ask you something?"

"I'm psychic."

"Well, as it happens, I did hear something... I'm not gossiping or anything..."

"Sam."

"Is Ginger really going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"In July."

"Wait a minute... She's five months along and nobody noticed?"

"I'm sure she did."

"Well, that's wonderful." Sam flashed a pleased smile. "I must go and offer her my congratulations."

\--------------------

Ginger looked down at herself and sighed. Somehow, in the last few days, she had gained what seemed to be a dozen pounds and her belly looked huge to her. Admitting it to someone else seemed to have accelerated the process or something.

"I think you exploded," Toby commented, passing her.

"I think I did, too."

"How did the meeting with Diane go?"

"It went well. Can I take an hour while you're on the Hill to go talk to her? She wants me to look over prospective parents."

"Sure. And my meeting is when?"

"Eleven thirty. The President wants to see you before you go."

\--------------------

"Good morning, Toby." The President looked up and removed his reading glasses. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Sir?"

"I heard that Ginger's having a baby."

"Yes, Sir."

"She's a wonderful girl. She'll make a fine mother."

"Sir..." Toby coughed a little. "Ginger's not keeping the baby."

"Oh, that's too bad." The President sounded genuinely sympathetic. "Do you think Abbey should talk to her?"

"I think she'd like that, Sir."

"Okay." Bartlet put his glasses back on. "Now, about the upcoming speech..."

\--------------------

"CJ, do you have a comment on the Concerned Citizens of America's assertion that the Bartlet administration is not upholding family values? The statement issued yesterday makes specific reference to one of the senior staff assistants being pregnant out of wedlock."

"We do not comment on the private lives of White House employees," CJ replied smoothly. "You know that, Steve. Next?"

"What about family values, CJ?" Steve persisted.

"Family values is far too ambiguous a term to enable us to comment," CJ replied. "The CCA has been accusing us of not upholding something they refuse to define. There's nothing to comment on."

"For one, they have questioned the propriety of having pregnant, unwed women working in close proximity to the President."

"And we do not comment on the personal lives of the staff," CJ retorted. "The CCA is not entitled to know the circumstances of the young woman's pregnancy or the factors which guide her decision making regarding her child. As for her proximity to the President, last time I checked, pregnancy is not contagious, so he has nothing to worry about."

\--------------------

"They're talking about me," Ginger said bitterly as she watched the press briefing.

"And Liona in accounting," Bonnie added gently. "She's bigger than you are."

"Liona does not work in close proximity to the President."

"Honey, those people think my proximity to the President is a bad thing," Bonnie said soothingly. "Don't worry about it, Ginger. We're all behind you."

"And those of us behind you would appreciate it if you got out of the way," Toby bellowed from halfway down the hall. "Ginger, get me Dan Sharpe on the phone. Now."

Ginger promptly burst into tears and Toby continued on into his office without seeming to notice.

"I'll get him," Bonnie said quietly.

Ginger tried to swallow her tears and walked slowly back to her desk. As she passed by Toby's open door, a box of tissues flew out and she caught it easily. Taking three, she started to wipe her eyes.

"I want that back," Toby's voice floated out and she tossed the box back in.

To be continued in part 3.


	3. Rumors 3

See disclaimers in part 1

Rumours (3/8)

"Four times today," Sam commented to CJ, as they walked together through the bullpen.

"Four times for what?"

"Four times Toby made Ginger cry."

"Is that a record?"

"No. There was the six times he did it when we worked until eleven the other night," Sam said tightly. "I'm going to have a little talk with him about that."

"Sam, far be it from me to stop you from telling Toby not to yell, but I think I should point out that Ginger cries at the drop of a hat these days," CJ said carefully. "I'm not sure... Never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind, Sam. It was nothing."

\--------------------

"Toby, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What now?"

"It's about Ginger."

"CJ, I haven't treated her any differently than I usually do." Toby sighed in exasperation. "Besides, Sam gave me the same speech about an hour ago."

"I wasn't going to mention her crying jags. She cried yesterday when Donna showed around a picture of her roommate's new kitten," CJ said. "But you are treating her differently."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're very gentle with her, Toby."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Toby retorted. "She's pregnant, CJ. She deserves to be treated gently."

"Yes, she does, but..."

"What?"

"You like Ginger, don't you?" CJ said awkwardly.

"Of course I do. She's the first assistant I've ever had who's put up with me for more than six months. She's been with me for more than three years," Toby said impatiently.

"Still..." CJ bit her lip.

"Make up your mind, CJ. Either I'm an ogre for making her cry - which, by the way, isn't difficult - or I'm being uncharacteristically nice to her. Which is it?"

"People are starting to talk," CJ said, carefully not looking at him.

"Yes, I know." Toby sighed and threw down his pen. "Get the vultures that go by the name of the White House Press Corp to back off. Ginger's doesn't need that with everything else going on in her life."

\--------------------  


CJ went back to her office and sat down. Either Toby was being wilfully oblivious or he hadn't heard the rumours. Both were equally likely. Astute enough to pick up on her hints when it came to politics, he was equally astute at ignoring gambits that he did not want to take. Or he genuinely hadn't heard the rumours. It wasn't likely anyone would pass the rumour directly to him in any case.

"CJ, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam appeared at her door at lunchtime.

"Sure."

Sam came in and shut the door carefully behind him.

"Have you heard any really weird rumours lately?" he asked carefully.

"I hear lots of rumours, Sam," CJ said as calmly as she could, considering she wanted to stick her fingers in her ears and sing loudly.

"I heard it on Friday, but I thought it was somebody being cute," Sam fretted. "But I happened to see something and I think that, well, there might be some truth to it."

"And the rumour is?"

"CJ, I'm just going to ask straight out. Ginger's baby... is it Toby's?"

"I very much doubt it."

"So did I."

"Okay, Sam what new evidence do you have on this absurd theory?"

"Ginger and Toby are in his office right now." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "They're picking out adoptive parents."

"What?"

"They're sitting in his office, looking through dossiers..." Sam paused. "You did know she was putting the child up for adoption?"

"Yes, I did." CJ nodded. Toby had told her.

"Anyway, when I stopped to drop off the finance committee report, I happened to glance at a paper on Toby's desk."

"Which was?" CJ felt a sinking feeling.

"There's a form that birth fathers fill out, giving background stuff that the adoptive parents get. It was filled out in Toby's handwriting."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"That it was his handwriting?" Sam looked slightly exasperated. "CJ, I have nightmares about annotations in Toby's handwriting."

"I mean are you sure it was information about him?"

"Well, since I didn't know Toby had a brother until the shuttle got stuck in space, I haven't a clue. But he did fill it out."

"Sam, don't spread that around," CJ ordered. "How far has this rumour gone?"

"Pretty far. I think pretty much everybody has heard it."

"What about Ginger?"

"I don't think so. She's been pretty preoccupied and I don't think anyone would ask her."

"And Toby?"

"Are you kidding? I can't think of anybody who has the guts to talk to Toby about anything that personal. Especially since it looks like neither he nor Ginger want anyone to know."

\--------------------

One of the big disadvantages of being a friend of Toby's, CJ reflected later in the day, was the number of people who believed she had an inside track on his private life. The kicker was when Leo came into her office.

"CJ, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Leo?"

"Ginger and Toby... There's a rumour going around."

"I heard."

"Is it true?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you positive on that?"

CJ sighed and slumped in her chair.

"No. No, I'm not."

"You really think he'd, you know, with her? And be stupid enough not to use protection?"

"I don't know. On the one hand, she is his assistant and he's never shown any interest in her in the years they've known each other. On the other, he's got a real weakness for redheads and he's been alone for a while now," CJ replied. "I can't see Ginger getting involved with him, but I don't know her well enough to know what sort of guys she likes."

"I'd like to think that this is all nonsense," Leo said grimly. "Josh and Donna is bad enough, but this is just too much."

"Josh and Donna?" CJ echoed weakly.

"If you haven't noticed, you're as blind as they are," Leo stated gruffly. "Have you had any questions?"

"About Ginger and Toby?" CJ clarified. "Other than you and Sam, no. The rumour's out there, but nothing's been said officially."

"Maybe you could...?"

"Oh, no. No, Leo. I am not going to ask Toby if he's been screwing around with his assistant," CJ said firmly. "There are some things I am just not going to do."

"Are you prepared to deal with the press if they ask?"

"We do not comment on the personal lives of the staff. Period. The only way this is going to blow up in public is if Ginger makes it an issue," CJ said slowly. "And she seems to be close to Toby..." She broke off, and she and Leo exchanged worried looks.

\--------------------

The rumour settled down quickly to an accepted fact; some firmly believed it, others did not. Bonnie, Carol and Mrs. Landingham did not believe it. Margaret, Cathy, Josh and Donna did. Sam couldn't quite make up his mind one way or the other and Leo was trying to ignore it completely. Nobody knew what the President or First Lady thought, but Zoey and Charlie argued about it every now and then. Zoey believed the rumour; Charlie did not. Ginger said nothing, and most people kindly pretended that they were not talking about her.

CJ herself was almost sure that the rumour was true. There was no way Toby could not have heard the rumour and he hadn't been in her office, denying it. From that, she had to conclude that he had, indeed, fathered Ginger's baby.

She didn't know quite how to take that. Toby had said nothing to her about seeing someone, not even a tiny hint. If Ginger was more than five months along, the affair, or whatever it was, had started back in October. She couldn't think of anything that implied that Toby was having an affair, but he could be annoyingly close mouthed about his personal life, even with her.

Still, she was a friend. A close friend. It hurt a little to know that he would keep a secret of this magnitude from her. Personally and professionally, she was the one who should have been told, if he was going to tell anybody.

At least he seemed to be living up to his responsibilities. He treated Ginger with kindness and was helping her with the whole adoption business. Ginger herself was leaning on him more and more for support. With eyes sharpened by her suspicions, CJ thought she saw an unspoken personal connection between them.

\--------------------

Ginger sighed as she went through her wardrobe, trying to find something that would cover her decently and not look too bad. She was the size of a beached whale and nothing fit anymore. The sight of her feet was a dim memory and the location of the nearest bathroom was of vital importance. On the plus side, her hair and nails had never looked better.

She finally found a dress that would do if she left off the belt. It was a casual summer dress, but if she put a nice blouse under it, it would look okay. Not as professional as she would like, but nobody was looking at her clothes these days.

She added a pair of shoes with a medium heel; oddly enough, the higher heel tended to ease some of the strain on her back. Doing her makeup, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine, in control. Now that the weeping at anything even remotely sentimental or upsetting had finally eased off, she felt ready to handle this.

She was going to meet with Diane and finalize the adoption paperwork. She did not want to meet the adoptive parents, but she did want to be sure that all that was left to do when the baby was born was to sign the final papers.

She wished that Toby could have gone with her. He had been so supportive of her, surprisingly so. Unlike most people, he had not made any awkward platitudes about her courage or some such nonsense like that.

Her hands curled into fists as she recalled some of the unintentionally hurtful comments she had endured since people knew she was giving up the baby for adoption.

"You're so brave... I could never give up my baby..." That one, which she got more often than she expected, made her want to slap the speaker silly. It hurt horribly to be told she was an unnatural person, uncaring and callous. What kind of woman was she to give up her own flesh and blood? She knew it wasn't meant that way, but that was the message she got.

She consciously relaxed her hands. She had a meeting to go to and she had to be strong. The social worker tended to treat her like a child, needing to be soothed with lies and metaphorical pats on the head. She really wished Toby was with her; he would tell that supercilious bitch what's what and not get that smug, falsely sympathetic look of indulgent condescension.

To be continued in part 4.


	4. Rumors 4

See disclaimers in part 1

Rumours (4/8)

"No, not Caroline." Toby groaned, wanting to put his head down on his desk.

"Why not?"

"She whines."

"So do you," Ginger replied, with a sigh. "Toby, you have to pick somebody. I need to call by the end of the week. I am not letting anybody come into this job cold. Make up your mind and live with it."

"You're being insubordinate, Ginger," Toby reminded her, with a growl.

"Growl all you want, but you still have to pick my replacement. What about Oliver?"

"No."

"What's wrong with Oliver?"

"He doesn't listen."

"He would if you'd talk louder."

"You complain when I shout."

"Toby, just pick somebody. At the rate you're going, I'll be in labour before you make up your mind."

"Okay, okay." Toby sighed heavily. "Heather. She's the least objectionable of the bunch. When are you coming back again?"

"In September," Ginger told him for the tenth time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to work by then?" Toby asked, in a very different tone.

"I should be fine."

"This isn't easy on you, Ginger," he said softly. "You are going to need time to grieve."

"I think keeping busy will help," she replied.

"Is your mother or are any of your sisters coming to help you out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't told them."

"Ginger, you shouldn't be doing this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have my friends, and everybody here, and you..." Ginger looked away. "I don't need to deal with my family along with everything else. I'll be fine."

\--------------------

CJ felt like wrapping her arms around somebody's neck and strangling them. Specifically a certain woman with bad hair and a worse attitude. If she wasn't within arms length, CJ was perfectly willing to substitute a red headed reporter that was currently following her around.

Danny had been keeping a low profile for the last while, ever since the promotion that wasn't. Now he was back, turning up like the proverbial bad penny.

"Danny, would you go away before I throttle you?"

"Sure," Danny said easily. "Just give me a thirty second warning, okay?"

"Danny."

"CJ, it's going to blow up if you don't do something," Danny wheedled. "Just tell me that the rumours aren't true and I'll go away and write something to make Mary Marsh look stupid."

"You don't need to write anything to make Mary look stupid. She does that all by herself."

"Granted." Danny nodded. "Still, it would help if I got an official denial."

"We do not comment on the personal lives of the staff."

"An unofficial one?" Danny asked hopefully.

"If you want the story, go to the players in it. Ask Ginger."

"I don't want to upset her. I'm not heartless, you know."

"Just relentless. Ask Toby, then."

"I'm not suicidal, either."

"Sure you are. You're still annoying me. Shoo. Go somewhere else with your innuendo and gossip. Go write a real story with substance and meaning."

"You really think I should just walk into Toby's office and ask him flat out?"

"Yes. I'll even help him hide your skinny little body so no one ever finds it."

"You would?" Danny sounded hurt.

"Sure. Friend help friends move. Good friends help move bodies," CJ said, pushing him out the door. "Go."

\--------------------

Danny allowed himself to be pushed out of CJ's office. Pausing, he turned toward Toby's office, looking into the open door. Toby was pacing and dictating to Ginger. Ginger was sitting on the visitor's chair, taking notes, balancing her notebook on her enormous belly. He watched them for a moment, then threw his hands in the air, walking away.

It was a nothing story. Mary Marsh and her band of uptight followers were making mountains out of molehills. And, even if the rumours were true, so what? Things like this happened. Both parties were adults, presumably consenting, and seemed to be dealing with it in a responsible manner.

The impropriety of a guy sleeping with his assistant didn't bother him as much as it should, maybe because he knew both parties involved. Toby, for all his faults, wasn't the kind of guy to use his position to get laid. And the evidence that he had was pretty damn thin. His assistant was pregnant and there was no guy in sight. He had helped her make arrangements for the adoption. That was it. It was a nothing story. Even Mary Marsh wasn't willing to actually accuse Toby of sleeping with his assistant without more proof than that.

Danny had wanted to know mostly because of CJ. He never really understood her friendship with Toby, and he never entirely got rid of the small bit of jealousy he felt toward the older man. CJ used their respective positions as the primary reason she couldn't date him, but he always felt there was something more to it than that. He suspected it had something to do with the dour Communications Director. If said Communications Director was with someone else, maybe CJ would turn to him. It was a long shot, but seeing Toby Ziegler involved with a woman other than CJ soothed the jealousy. It was one more obstacle out of the way.

\--------------------

Ginger tried to find a comfortable position to lie down. She couldn't sleep on her back, since it made the slight heartburn worse. Sleeping on her side made her legs cramp. Maybe sleeping standing up would work, she thought as she slowly shifted.

She wanted this all to be over. Everyone was kind, but she felt as if her life was on hold. Everything revolved around this small being growing inside her.

She was deeply ambivalent about the baby. Sometimes she dreamed of holding him or her in her arms, revelling in the soft sweetness. Sometimes she resented it. Sometimes she was afraid to even think of it. She did not want to get attached to a child that she wasn't keeping, yet she felt like the worst bitch in the world for not getting sentimental about it.

Mostly, she was afraid. She knew that it was going to hurt to give birth. The pain scared her, but so did the knowledge that she was going through this alone. And the relinquishment was going to hurt. Right now, that part had an unreal tinge to it. It was astonishing to her, despite the bulk, that she was having a baby.

The baby chose that moment to roll over in the womb, pressing on her bladder. She hauled herself up and went into the bathroom.

The sight in the mirror wasn't her. Who was this woman with the grotesquely swollen belly, and the round face? Who was this woman with fear in her eyes?

\--------------------

Toby was still up reading when the phone rang. He glanced at the clock and felt a rush of anxiety. It was nearly two; what had happened at the White House?

"Yes?" He picked up the phone and put the book down.

"Toby?" It was Ginger.

"You okay?"

"Yes and no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called..."

"What's the matter?"

"I... This is going to sound really stupid..." Ginger said.

"It can't be any worse than what Devlin said this afternoon about the electricity crisis in California," Toby said, shifting to a more comfortable position on the sofa.

"I... just needed to talk to somebody." Ginger sounded scared. "Somebody sensible."

"About what?"

"Names."

"Names?"

"I haven't picked out any names yet."

"You called me to tell me that?"

"Well... I told you it was stupid."

"Considering that the adoptive parents will change it, yeah."

"I still have to put a name on the birth certificate."

"Yes, you do." Toby sighed.

"Any suggestions?"

Toby bit back the first, automatic response. He did have a suggestion or two about the whole topic, but they were not kind, helpful or even fit to be said in mixed company. He forced back annoyance. Ginger was, he suddenly realised, scared, and needed to talk to someone about nothing in particular. Why she chose to call him, other than the fact that he was one of the few people she knew would be awake at this hour, was a mystery to him, but she had.

"Jewish tradition names a child after the last person in the family who died," he offered. "Who was the last person who died in your family?"

"Aunt Prunella," Ginger said, with a wry note to her voice. "I don't care if the kid never uses it. I am not naming a kid Prunella."

"What about the father's side?"

"I don't know," Ginger said, rather resentfully. "Brian didn't talk much about his family."

"You could name the kid Brian or Bryony."

"I don't think so," Ginger said decidedly. "If you had kids, what names would you use?"

"For a boy, Andrew, and nicknamed Drew," Toby said, after a moment of searching through old, painful memories. He and Andrea had long discussions about it, back when a family was a possibility.

"And for a girl?"

"Tova."

"That's pretty."

"It's the feminine version of my name. Andy and I agreed to name our hypothetical children after each other, cross gender."

"You didn't want to follow tradition?" Ginger sounded surprised.

"None of Andy's kids would be Jewish, so there was no point. Besides, Zipporah or Zekariah Ziegler would have been a bit much for a kid to live up to," Toby replied lightly. "What names do you like?"

"I have a few names I thought about, but it doesn't seem right to use them." Ginger sounded lost, and scared. "May I... use your names? Andrew and Tova are nice names and, well, you've been so good to me..."

Toby felt incredibly flattered. He had pretty much given up on having any children and, even if it did happen at some later date, he did not want to use those names. They belonged to Andrea and the life he thought he had with her. In an odd sort of way, this would give him a namesake.

"Since I'm not using them, you may as well," he said offhandedly, the unusual warmth in his voice softening the words.

"Thank you," Ginger replied. "I guess I should let you get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Ginger. Glad I could be of some use."

To be continued in part 5. --


	5. Rumors 5

See disclaimers in part 1.

Rumours (5/8)

Ginger picked up the papers off the table as quickly as she could. It wasn't easy to be quick in her condition, but she tried. Anything to get out of there as soon as physically possible.

Mary Marsh was standing there, glaring at her. What Mary was doing there, Ginger neither knew nor cared, and she wasn't going to say anything. Damn this last meeting for taking so long.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Mary said finally, with a note of contempt in her voice. Ginger paused, then turned around to face the woman.

"For what?" she asked, drawing herself to her full height.

"For being in that disgraceful condition." Mary primmed up her mouth. "In the family way without a husband in sight."

"At least I didn't have an abortion," Ginger snapped at her. "Isn't that what you preach against with poor unfortunates like me?"

"Unfortunate? You? You're working within ten feet of the Oval Office. A young woman in your position should have known better than to get yourself in this state." Mary narrowed her eyes. "Or is that how you got your position?"

"I don't like your insinuations," Ginger said firmly, although her hands were shaking. "In fact, I don't like anything about you. I don't like what you stand for and I especially don't like your hypocrisy."

"You're not denying it."

"I make it a point not to defend myself against people like you. Believe what you want," Ginger said dismissively. "If you will excuse me, Miss Marsh, I have work to do."

\--------------------

Ginger dropped the papers on her desk and sat down, trying to calm the shaking. How dare she judge her on something she knew nothing about? For all her pious mouthings, Mary Marsh and her ilk were about as sympathetic and kind as a roving band of pit bulls. Sure, fight against abortion, but where was the support for the girls who decided not to abort?

"Ginger?"

Ginger looked up quickly. Ainsley Hayes was standing there, looking at her with concern.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Ainsley asked. "Can I get you anything? Would you like half a muffin?"

"Sure." Ginger smiled and took offered food.

"I don't usually share, but Sam has potato chips in his desk and I'll get him to give them to me." Ainsley smiled. "Where is Sam, anyway?"

"His meeting went long and he and Toby are doing some follow up. They should be done in about ten minutes or so." Ginger nodded towards Toby's office, which had the door closed.

"May I say something?" Ainsley said, after a moment. Ginger braced herself for some kind of pseudo-sympathetic comment.

"I think what you're doing is wonderful," Ainsley continued. "Somewhere out there, there's a family who is going to be so happy to have a little baby. You're such a good mother to think of them and of your baby, despite how hard this must be for you. Never mind Mary Marsh and people like her. They aren't thinking about people, just about issues. I think they're right on some issues, but they sure are stupid when it comes to people."

"Thank you." Ginger tried to hold back the tears springing to her eyes.

"Have you found the adoptive parents yet?" Ainsley asked brightly. "What are they like?"

Ginger found herself telling Ainsley about the couple she had chosen. No one, other than Toby, had asked her anything about the adoption and she and Ainsley chattered for ten minutes on the subject. Ginger felt no discomfort talking about it, and Ainsley was genuinely interested.

"Sam," Ainsley called as he emerged from Toby's office with Toby right behind him. "Ready for lunch?"

"You're taking Ainsley to lunch?" Toby inquired. "I didn't think we paid you that much."

"I took out a second loan on my car," Sam said serenely, as Ainsley made a face at Toby. She was getting used to being teased about her appetite.

"Nice talking to you, Ginger," Ainsley said.

"You, too," Ginger replied, as Ainsley and Sam went into Sam's office. "Toby, Mary Marsh is in the building."

"God." Toby rolled his eyes. "Did you call security?"

"I can't. She has a meeting with CJ," Ginger said regretfully. "She spoke to me."

"And?" The tone was ominous.

"And it was nothing to get bent out of shape about." Ginger shrugged, feigning indifference. "Should I warn CJ?"

"No," Toby replied, shaking his head. "Mary picks on the morals of the staff there's nothing else to bitch about."

"So it means we're doing something right?" Ginger grinned.

"I suppose it does." Toby smiled back suddenly, as if he hadn't thought to look at it that way. "What's next?"

"You have Dan Sharpe at one thirty and a teleconferance at two ten with State. Other than that, you wanted to finish your notes on electricity and research the new tax cuts."

\--------------------

"Sam, have you heard the rumour going around about Ginger and your boss?" Ainsley asked, as Sam rummaged around his desk for his keys. "Dig out the potato chips, please."

"How do you know I have potato chips?"

"I put them there."

"You stash food in my desk?"

"Yes."

"We're going to lunch."

"I need something to keep me going. I gave half my muffin to Ginger."

"You gave away food?"

"She looked like she needed it." Ainsley shrugged. "Speaking of which, did you hear the rumour?"

"Um. Yeah. Where did you hear it?"

"It's all over the hill, Sam," Ainsley told him. "Is it true?"

"Um. No."

"Is that the truth or what you want to believe?"

"Actually, Ainsley, I don't know for sure if it's true or not," Sam admitted. "I really don't think so."

"They do look pretty close, though." Ainsley looked out the door and Sam pulled her back.

"Don't spy on them."

"I'm not," Ainsley protested. "Mind you, if it was true, I'd do exactly what they're doing."

"What?"

"Well, if I got pregnant with my boss' kid, I'd probably put it up for adoption as well," Ainsley mused.

"You would?"

"Well, no. I wouldn't have an affair with Lionel in the first place. He's not my type," Ainsley replied absently. "On the other hand, if the rumour isn't true, I would do the same thing they are, too. Say nothing, since it isn't anybody else's business. I would like to think Lionel would be as supportive of me if I was in the family way as Toby is of Ginger."

"What do you think, then? Is it true?"

"I don't think so." Ainsley shook her head. "I think the gossips have dirty minds to think that just because Ginger's pregnant and he's being nice to her, that he had something to do with it."

\--------------------

CJ put her hands to her temples, massaging gently to try to get rid of the headache that was building. Mary was relentless with her innuendo and hints, without ever making an actual accusation.

Why could she deal with major crises with grace and ease, yet a nothing tempest in a teapot like this was such a pain? She stonewalled Mary, which she would have done regardless, but she was sure that Mary knew that she suspected that the rumour was true. Mary went on and on about sin and unholiness and lewdness, trying to make CJ admit that perhaps they weren't the best people in the country to make social and educational policy.

CJ knew exactly what she was up to. Although Mary did not actually say it, she knew that Mary wanted her people on the policy formulation committees. So far, Mary was just making noise, but if she kept up with this much longer, she was going to get support from the more straight laced Republicans.

Damn Toby anyway for not keeping his pants zipped and for not keeping his hands off his pretty assistant. If he had to get some from someone in the office, why didn't he ask her? She was not exactly adverse to the idea and at least she was on the Pill. An affair with her couldn't be any more awkward than the situation he was now in.

If he and Ginger had stronger feelings for each other, surely they would have kept their kid, wouldn't they? Or at least said or done something to indicate that they were a couple. She was pretty sure that the affair was short term only and probably over, by mutual consent.

Her headache was getting worse. She had to stop thinking about this.


	6. Rumors 6

See disclaimers in part 1.

Rumours (6/8)

Ginger bit her lip, hard. The backache that had awakened her  
this morning was getting a lot worse and she was starting to feel something tightening inside. It didn't exactly hurt, but it felt weird. Not quite a cramp, but like a muscle pulsing rhythmically. It had been happening on and off all day, but this was the first time she could really identify it. She was going into labour.

It was three weeks too early. Heather hadn't even started working yet. The feeling went away and she took a breath, glancing around the room. Nobody seemed to have noticed. Sam, Ed and Toby were arguing, with Cathy taking notes. CJ was watching them with an amused smile. Ginger went back to her notes, taking down whatever Toby fired at her.

Ten minutes later, it hit again, this time painful. She made a small noise and CJ glanced at her.

"Ginger, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginger said, tightly, then blew out a breath as the contraction eased off. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Toby demanded, looking at her.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded.

The meeting continued, but Ginger had no idea what happened. The contractions weren't all that bad, but they were coming a little faster, and she was getting scared.

The meeting ended and the others started to file out of the room. Ginger stayed where she was.

"Ginger?" Sam turned to look at her.

"I'm..." She tried to say she was fine, but it was increasingly obvious to her that she wasn't. Toby appeared by her side, bending over her.

"You're going into labour, aren't you?" he asked gently. She nodded, biting her lip again.

"Go get the First Lady," CJ ordered Sam, going to Ginger's side. She took one arm and Toby took the other and they helped her to her feet and walked her to the door. Ginger found walking helped quite a bit and shook off help. Another contraction hit and she swayed. Toby put his arm around her and they walked slowly to his office, with CJ hovering anxiously around them.

\--------------------

Dr. Bartlet arrived a moment later, galvanised by the sheer panic in Sam's voice when he fetched her.

"I understand that the baby has decided to make an appearance into the world," she said, with a comforting smile. Ginger, still on her feet, nodded.

"Yeah, it seems that way."

"How far apart are the pains?"

"I'm not sure. About five minutes, I guess."

"You have plenty of time, then." Abbey smiled, putting a hand on her belly. She kept the hand there through the next contraction, then nodded. "You're fine, Ginger. I'd say you have a few more hours before the big event. I'll call for a car and you can go to the hospital. GWU?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call ahead and let them know you're on the way. Who's your doctor?"

"Marianne Harris."

"I'll call her, too. Do you have a suitcase with you?"

"No." Ginger shook her head. "I didn't expect this so early."

"Give me your keys and Bonnie can go get some things for you," Abbey offered calmly. "I wish I could go with you, but the Secret Service would have conniptions about that. I'll see what I can do to be there later. Toby, you go with her."

"Me?"

"You," Abbey ordered. "You're supposed to meet with Jed this afternoon, so you don't have anything scheduled that needs your presence. Ginger's going to need someone she trusts with her and, since she's giving the child for adoption, they'll treat her better if you're there to fight for her."

"Please, Toby?" Ginger added. She was terrified now that the moment was here. She wanted him there, to protect her.

"Okay." Toby nodded. "Can we get one of the staff cars, Abbey? I don't trust my car to get us there in one piece."

"Give me a minute." Abbey picked up the phone, not even noticing that Toby had not called her Ma'am.

While Abbey made the calls and Ginger gave Bonnie her keys and some instructions, CJ watched Toby. He seemed a lot calmer about this than she thought he would.

"There. I've called everyone and the car will be ready at the west entrance as soon as you get there," Abbey said briskly. "I'll go see Jed and explain as soon as you go."

Abbey put her arm around Ginger, supporting her, and talked soothingly all the way to the car. Toby followed, trailed by CJ, Sam, Bonnie and Cathy.

\--------------------

"Abbey?" President Bartlet looked up as Abbey came in. "Something wrong, Sweetknees? I have a meeting in about two minutes."

"It's cancelled," Abbey said, coming in. "Ginger went into labour and I sent Toby with her."

"She okay?"

"She'll be fine," Abbey replied, with a smile. "It's early yet. She's got a few hours ahead of her."

"Do you think sending Toby with her is a good idea? Maybe you should have gone."

"I am going in a while, once I figure out the logistics," Abbey replied. "I sent Toby because she needed him there with her. The doctors will take care of her just fine. He'll take care of them. I know how they treat women who give up their babies for adoption. Toby won't let them treat her badly."

"That's not going help with the rumours, Abbey."

"Screw the rumour, Jed. It's not true and you know it," Abbey said dismissively. "It'll die away soon enough once Ginger has her baby."

"It's been around for months, Abbey."

"If you guys would screw something up, the Religious Right would stop fuelling it," Abbey reminded him. "The rumour isn't going to be any kind of a problem unless Toby hears about it."

"So I get out of my meeting?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you and I..." Bartlet trailed off suggestively.

"I have to go find a way to go see Ginger without disrupting everything at the hospital," Abbey said, shaking her head. "I'll keep you posted."

\--------------------

The drive to the hospital was silent. Ginger was fighting off tears, trying to calm herself down. Toby couldn't think of anything to say, so he just concentrated on driving as safely and smoothly as possible.

Thanks to Abbey, they were brought to obstetrics with a minimum of fuss. Ginger was given a gown and told to change, while Toby took the paperwork and filled it out.

When Toby was allowed into the birthing room, Ginger was arguing with the nurse.

"I don't want to get into bed," she said stubbornly. "It hurts more."

"We can't monitor your progress properly if you don't lie down," the nurse said soothingly. "Just hop up here, dear."

"She's not hopping anywhere," Toby said quietly. The nurse glared at him and he glared back.

"Are you her husband?"

"I'm a friend," Toby said steadily. "If Ginger doesn't want to get into bed yet, she doesn't have to."

"Mr..."

"Ziegler."

"Mr Ziegler, are you a medical professional?"

"No. Are you the mother?"

"Sir."

"I think Ginger can decide for herself whether she wants to lie down." Toby stared her down. "Ginger, has you water broken?"

"Not yet," she said faintly, as a contraction hit. "I want to walk."

"Then we'll walk." He glared at the nurse, daring her to object. The nurse shrugged and left the room.

"Thank you," Ginger whispered. He put his arm around her and helped her walk slowly around the room.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked, as she gasped again.

"Yes," Ginger snapped. "It hurts like a bitch."

"Shall I call the nurse?"

"No, I think I can hold on for a while."

\--------------------

To Toby, it seemed to go on for hours. Ginger walked, leaning on him, or went into the small bathroom, while he kicked his heels outside. To distract her, he started to talk to her. They talked about work, discussing the upcoming economic talks with China, the Mideast imbroglio, state versus federal powers, the makeup of the Senate and the latest Sam/Josh nonsense. The nurse kept popping in, looking at them oddly as they argued about whether hate crimes were enforceable or not.

Finally, Dr Harris arrived. Ginger greeted her entrance with a big smile.

"How are you doing, Ginger?" Dr Harris smiled, putting on gloves. "If you would get up here, we can take a look and see how far along you are."

Toby helped her onto the bed and retreated to a corner as Harris did her exam.

"Well, everything looks fine," she said, drawing a sheet over Ginger for modesty and stripping off her gloves. "We may need to break your waters, since they haven't yet. You're about five centimetres, so we have a while to wait."

"How much longer?" Toby asked.

"It's hard to tell with the first one." Harris turned to him. "Nice to meet you, Mr Ziegler."

"Nice to meet you, too." Toby smiled briefly. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"She's fine," Harris assured him. "Ginger, do you want to walk some more, or would you rather rest?"

"I'd rather rest, but I'm not sure that's possible."

"Would you like something?"

"No, I think I'm okay." Ginger shook her head. "That may change, though."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Harris told her. "I'll be nearby, so if you need me, hit the buzzer."  


\--------------------

Another half hour passed before anyone came near. Ginger was lying down quite willingly now, the contractions coming faster. She clutched at Toby's hand and he stroked her hair off her forehead, talking calmly to her.

"How come you're so good at this?" she asked softly.

"I've done this before, Ginger."

"You have?"

"Twelve years ago," he admitted. "You're a lot calmer than Andy was."

"I didn't know you had kids."

"We don't," Toby said harshly, then took a deep breath. "Drew died when he was six months old. Leukaemia."

"Oh, Toby..."

"It was a long time ago," Toby said, absently stroking her hair, thinking about the little son he had once held.

"You didn't try again?"

"No." Toby didn't feel like dredging up that old pain. Ginger nodded, then writhed.

"Oh, that was a bad one... Toby..." She suddenly clutched his hand harder. "I think my water just broke."

"I'll go get Dr Harris."

\--------------------

Harris smiled at Ginger as she set out her instruments and got the nurse to prep the new mother.

"Well, now we get to the hard part," she said. "Mr Ziegler, would you like to help with the delivery?"

"No, thank you," Toby said hastily, from his position by Ginger's head.

"Are you sure?" Ginger grinned at his discomfort.

"I think that would give me far more information about you than I really need to have, thanks."

\--------------------

"Brian, if you're anywhere in the city, you're a dead man! You hear me?" Ginger bellowed as she pushed. "You goddam sleazeball, how dare you do this to me!"

"Aren't you glad you're not Brian?" Harris said to Toby, with a wink over her mask.

"I'm glad I'm not the mother in the next room." Toby returned.

"God! Toby, when this is all over, call your wife and apologize to her. Call and grovel to every woman you've ever had sex with while you're at it," Ginger ordered. "Men! All you think about is getting your jollies. You can't even imagine how much this hurts." Ginger let loose with a string of curses that would have made Toby blush if his own repertoire of profanity wasn't every bit as vast.

"Ginger, can get you to repeat that at my next meeting with Ann?" Toby asked mildly, although she was crushing his hand.

"Screw off, Toby. Damn you... for... making me... laugh," She gasped. "God, how much longer?"

"Another push and we'll be over the hard part," Harris said. "Now, push as hard as you can."

Ginger strained, looking like she was going to burst a blood vessel.

"One more, Ginger," Harris ordered. "Keep pushing."

"I am, you sadistic bitch!" Ginger yelled. She strained again and this time Toby heard a faint mewling, like a kitten. Harris straightened, holding a small, blood streaking being, squirming in her hands.

"It's boy, Ginger. You have a son," she said. She did something that Toby didn't see, presumably cutting the cord, and took a soft towel from one of the nurses.

"Want to see him?" Toby asked Ginger, who was looking exhausted.

"Yes, please."

Harris placed the baby in her arms and went back to her position.

Ginger paid no attention to the doctor delivering the afterbirth; she scarcely noticed it. All her attention was focussed on the tiny boy in her arms.

He was so beautiful. She touched his cheek with wonder, now feeling silly about her previous apprehension. This was a miracle. This small being came out of her. She felt so proud of herself and of her son. All the love she was trying not to feel for this child was flooding over her, stunning in its intensity. Whatever happened after this, she had this moment.

"Andrew," she murmured to him. "Hi, Andrew. I'm your mommy." Andrew had his eyes closed tightly, but his wee fingers curled around the finger she held out. "Does he have all his fingers and toes?"

"He sure does," Harris smiled. "How about we get you into a room while we clean little Andrew up and get him presentable for visitors? We'll bring him to you as soon as you're settled."

Ginger reluctantly let go of her son and let them wheel her out. Toby stayed behind for a moment.

"Is he really okay?"

"He's a little small, but well within normal parameters," Harris assured him as she did a quick exam. "I'm glad you were here for Ginger. It's hard for girls when the father takes off on them. You're a good friend."

"I just wanted to be sure that Ginger's okay," Toby said, uncomfortable. "I want her to come back to work for me."

"You're her boss?" Harris frowned. "I thought you were her new partner."

"She's my personal assistant," Toby said, surprised. "She went into labour at work, so someone had to come with her. She shouldn't go through that alone."

"Agreed," Harris nodded. "I'm done. Why don't you take Andrew to his mother?"

Toby hesitated for a moment, but took the soft bundle out of her arms.

"Which way?"

"Down the corridor to your left, then through the doors. Follow the red stripe to room 22," Harris said, her head bent over the chart.


	7. Rumors 7

See disclaimers in part 1.

Rumours (7/8)

Toby carried Andrew along the corridor, the child light and surprisingly comfortable in his arms. He usually avoided holding babies, not wanting the ache of old wounds. He found, much to his surprise, that it didn't hurt that much to hold this child - another Andrew, named in all innocence for his lost son - in his arms. He felt amply rewarded for helping Ginger. She had given him back, for a brief moment, the joy he had felt all those years ago.

He stopped for a moment to look at the little guy. Andrew was quiet, looking perfectly content to be exactly where he was. He was an ugly little mite, as all babies were, but he knew that in Ginger's eyes, he was the prettiest baby ever born. Just as Drew had been.

He lifted the child a little a pressed a soft kiss to the tiny forehead.

"Welcome the world, kid," he murmured. He didn't see the flash of light from down the hall.

\--------------------

Ginger's tired eyes lit up when he came into the room. It was a private room, arranged, he suspected, by the First Lady. He placed Andrew in her arms and stood back.

"Thank you, Toby," she whispered, not lifting her eyes from her son.

"For what?"

"For being there."

"No problem."

"I never thought I'd feel this way," she said, with a smile. "I thought it would be hard to love him."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"About the adoption? No." Ginger shook her head. "I just want to enjoy being a mother for a little while. And in a few days, another woman will feel this, too. Andrew, my fine lad, you bringing so much happiness to so many people."

Toby said nothing. He just smiled, enjoying seeing so much happiness on Ginger's face. She had been so sad sometimes. He was about to say something when the door opened. It was Bonnie.

"Ginger." Bonnie smiled. "It took me forever to get here."

"Come see Andrew," Ginger invited, looking at Bonnie with happy, proud eyes.

"He's adorable," Bonnie cooed, looking at the baby.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Toby said, and went to leave. Both women, their attention fully on the baby, didn't even notice.

Toby pulled out his cell to call the office. He knew that everyone would want to know the news. He found he had to wipe away tears from his eyes before he could see the numbers and clear his throat before he could talk.

\--------------------

"It's a boy," CJ announced to the people crowded in her office. "Hang on, Toby, I'll put you on speaker."

"It's a healthy boy," Toby repeated. "Andrew James. Six pounds, one ounce, nineteen inches long and he has all his fingers and toes."

"How's Ginger?"

"Tired, but fine now," Toby answered. "Bonnie's here with her."

"The First Lady sends her regrets. She couldn't work out any way of being there without disrupting everything. She's going to try to see Ginger later tonight."

"Ginger did fine without her," Toby assured them.

"You coming back here?"

"Has anything happened that I should know about?" Toby demanded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

CJ hung up and the room exploded into cheers.

"Flowers. We have to send her flowers," Josh said, turning to Donna.

"And one of those little teddy bears," Sam added.

"Guys." CJ held up a hand. "Don't get too carried away. Ginger may not want a whole lot of fuss, under the circumstances."

The jubilation died down a little. None of them wanted to hurt Ginger's feelings.

"We still should send flowers," Donna said firmly. "I'll call the florist."

"Get the nicest flowers money can buy," Josh said, following her.

"And a nice plant, too," Sam added. "She can take that home with her..."

CJ watched the staff leave, aware of an ache in her heart. She ached for Ginger. And she ached for Toby. Although she had found out about his son after the fact and he never talked about it, she knew it hurt sometimes. He was about to lose another son, another Andrew. She was glad she hadn't confronted him about the rumour; she didn't want to see the pain in his eyes.

\--------------------

"Toby?" It was Andrea.

"Andy? Why are you calling me at this hour?" It was the next day, very early.

"Have you seen today's paper?"

"Not yet."

"Go get it and take a look at the op-ed page," she said, in a very serious tone. Toby put down the phone and went to get the paper. He opened it to the right page and looked.

There was a beautiful, full colour picture of him, his lips pressed softly to Ginger's son's forehead. The headline screamed "Our Moral Leaders?", with Mary Marsh's name on the byline.

"Andy?" Toby picked up the phone again, as he scanned the article quickly. "Andy, I swear to you, this isn't true..."

"I know," Andy said softly. "But how could you be so careless, considering the rumours going around?"

"What rumours?"

"Oh, God. You mean nobody told you?" Andy exclaimed. "Toby, there has been a rumour going around for months that you're the father."

"What?"

"It's all over the place," Andy said, exasperated. "You know how the rumour mill works."

"Wait a minute," Toby said slowly. "People have been saying that I... With Ginger? She's my assistant, for God's sake."

"That's what Mary's been insinuating all along," Andy replied. "That you slept with your assistant and got her pregnant."

"She's young enough to be my daughter," Toby protested. "And why would she want to sleep with me, anyway? I'm not exactly Sam Seaborn."

"You're her boss, Toby," Andy retorted. "You're a powerful man and power is, as they say, the ultimate aphrodisiac."

"Does anyone actually believe this crap?"

"I'm not sure. Those that have fantasies about young, pretty secretaries probably do." Andy sighed. "Most people who know you don't believe it."

"Do you?"

"No," Andy said immediately. "You wouldn't go after anybody that you had power over, no matter how much you wanted to. Even if you would, there's no way you'd get her pregnant. Not after..."

"No, I wouldn't," Toby replied. "I'd better call CJ."

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "Word of advice? Let CJ handle it. Don't say anything. If you protest, it'll only make people believe that you are trying to deny responsibility."

"Yeah, I know."

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Ginger? Did she name her son after...?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I should have checked with you on that."

"No, it's okay. I like the idea. Would she mind if I went to see her?"

"I think she'd like that."

\--------------------

"I quit," CJ said flatly, throwing down the paper. "I am not going to deal with this. I refuse to deal with this."

"CJ, you're going to have to say something," Sam said, picking up the paper and looking at the photo. "It's a really nice picture. Cute kid, what you can see of him."

"Sam."

"Mmm? Sorry." Sam threw the paper down again and stood straight. "What can I do to help?"

"Two things. One, start working on a statement in response. I have no idea what to say. Two, when your boss drags his sorry ass in here today, you will send him my way pronto. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sam escaped, thankful that it wasn't him facing CJ's wrath this time.

\--------------------

"Toby, tell me that what is being said in today's op-ed page is completely off the wall," Leo demanded, as soon as Toby walked by his office.

"Mary is so off the wall that she's not even within spitting distance of the building," Toby responded promptly.

"So the rumour isn't true."

"No."

"Why didn't you say something about it before this blew up?"

"Because the first I knew about it was when my ex-wife phoned me this morning," Toby retorted heatedly.

"She doesn't believe it, does she?" Leo looked concerned.

"No. She knows me better that," Toby replied, with a nasty glare. "How do we deal with this?"

"Denial."

"Yeah, from everybody but me."

"Shouldn't you be the first to..." Leo paused and thought about it. "No, of course not. Ginger know about this?"

"I don't think so." Toby shook his head. "When she does, I think you might be surprised at what sort of language comes out of that girl's mouth."

"Ginger?"

"Would do a longshoreman proud," Toby finished. "Speaking of being sworn at, is CJ in her office?"

"Yes."

\--------------------

"Toby." CJ was standing by her office door, with her arms crossed. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," Toby agreed and proceeded her into her office. CJ shut the door and faced him.

"First of all, I am your first call, Toby," CJ said firmly. "While this was still a stupid rumour, I could let it go, but this has gone on far too long. Why didn't you tell me when this first happened?"

"I did. I told you that Ginger was pregnant as soon as I knew about it."

"What about the rest?"

"The rest?" Toby frowned. "CJ, did you think that this absurd rumour was true?"

"Is it?"

"You did, didn't you?" Toby narrowed his eyes. "You honestly thought I would sleep with Ginger. And when she got pregnant you thought I would let her deal with it all by herself. I thought you knew me better than that, CJ."

"She hasn't been dealing with it all by herself, Toby. You were there for her. You were even there when she gave birth," CJ retorted, sharper than she intended.

"So helping a woman who needs a friend automatically means I'm sleeping with her?" Toby shot back. "Okay, for the record. The child's father's name is Brian Reynolds. He and Ginger were together for about two years when she got pregnant. As soon as he found out, he took off. Ginger didn't see any point in tracking him down, since he was unwilling and unable to provide her with any support. After what he said to her, she wanted nothing more to do with him, except maybe mount his testicles on a plaque in her living room as a trophy."

"So why did you let everyone think..."

"I didn't know anything about the rumour until this morning," Toby replied. "What kind of a society are we living in when helping a friend is suspect? What kind of people have we become that a gesture of friendship an support is looked upon as an indication of something sinister?"

"That's it." CJ broke into his tirade.

"What?"

"The response," CJ clarified. "We don't defend ourselves against Mary's accusations. We use the comments about you and Ginger to illustrate how sad it is that even the self appointed moral leadership of this country sees scandal where none exists. That they can't recognize a helping hand without suspecting an ulterior motive. Can you write something like that?"

"Give it to Sam." Toby shook his head. "He can write that sort of thing better than I can and I'm not sure I can reread that piece of Mary's without doing serious damage to my blood pressure. Put Sam on it and talk to Ginger as well. She may have a word or two to say about it."

"Good. Then I think we have it," CJ nodded briskly.

"We haven't finished."

"No?"

"No. I still want to know how you could possibly suspect me of breaking all sexual harassment guidelines by sleeping with my assistant."

"Well, she is pretty." CJ sat down, feeling foolish.

"Yes, she is. She's also twenty years younger than I am. You honestly think she's going to go after someone like me, rather than someone closer to her own age?"

"You're not exactly a troll, you know."

"And she has to put up with me for eight to fourteen hours a day. Why would she want to put up with me for the rest of the time?" Toby said, starting to build up steam. "And, even if she did, why in hell would I hit on her? I could lose my job over it. I like her well enough, but I don't want some twenty something kid in my bed."

"You do have a weakness for redheads."

"I do not."

"Andy's a redhead."

"I married Andy for more than the colour of her hair."

"Okay, okay." CJ held up her hands. "I'm sorry, okay? I should not have doubted you. For what it's worth, I never thought you seduced her or anything. I thought that, since you seemed to be close, and since you've been alone for a while..."

"Ginger needed someone to lean on. She chose to lean on me and I wasn't going to turn my back on her when she needed me." Toby ran his hand over his head. "Why she chose me, I'm not sure. That's something you'll have to ask her."

To be continued in part 8.


	8. Rumors 8

See disclaimers in part 1.

Rumours (8/8) 

Ginger saw the editorial after settling Andrew down to sleep. She had chosen to keep him with her for the few days he was still hers, although she decided not to breast feed him.

When she opened the paper to the op-ed page, only the knowledge that she would wake her son kept her from screaming a blue streak.

That was what Mary was implying, in that unpleasant encounter in the Roosevelt Room. She had been implying that she, Ginger, had slept with Toby and that he was Andrew's father. The nerve of that woman. How dare she accuse her of something like that? There was no way Toby would even think about making the moves on her. In fact, he kept the guys who went trolling for secretarial staff in awe and fear. Nobody was going to mess with his staff without permission.

And what did that say for her morals? And her intelligence? She wasn't stupid enough to get involved in a hole in the corner affair with her boss and she deeply resented the idea that she was. If there was anything between her and Toby, it would have been aboveboard and honest, not some cheap, tawdry little encounter.

She picked up the phone and dialled, her finger jabbing viciously at the buttons.

"Toby Ziegler's office," a strange voice answered her old office phone.

"Let me speak to Toby," Ginger demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mr Ziegler's not available. May I take a message?"

"Find him. Tell him it's Ginger," she snapped at the woman, presumably Heather. She felt bad about snapping at her on her first day, but she really had to speak to Toby.

"Ginger? You saw the paper." Toby came on the line in a gratifyingly short time.

"Yes."

"We're working out a response," he said. "Bonnie will bring it by to you this afternoon."

"I want to respond," Ginger said firmly.

"No. We'll handle it."

"Fuck that, Toby. It's my life and my reputation she's trashing. I want to write a response to the editor. I think I have a right to do that."

"Okay." Toby gave a deep sigh. "Run it past me before you send it, please?"

"Okay," Ginger agreed, with a sigh of her own. "Thanks for the flowers, by the way. They're beautiful. Tell everyone that if they want to see Andrew they'd better come see me today or tomorrow. I'm getting out of the hospital the day after."

"What about Andrew?"

"His new parents are meeting me here. I want to put him into his mother's arms."

"I thought you didn't want to meet them."

"I don't, really. I just want to see his mother's face when she sees him for the first time. That way, I'll know he's safe."

"Do you have anyone in mind to bring you home?"

"If you can spare Bonnie, I was going to ask her," Ginger said softly. "To be honest, I would rather you were here, if you would, but under the circumstances...."

"I'll be there," Toby cut in. "What time?"

"Ten thirty," Ginger answered. "Are you sure? I mean, the press will have a field day."

"To quote a certain young woman who really should watch her language, fuck that," Toby replied. "I'll be there."

\--------------------

"CJ? Do you have a comment on today's op-ed page?"

"I think it's a lovely picture," CJ replied, with a smile. "Shame about the article accompanying it."

"CJ, these are serious allegations." Steve raised his hand. "The CCA is accusing this administration of being morally unfit to guide the country, using the relationship between the Communications Director and his assistant as a prime example."

"It is a prime example, but not of impropriety of any kind," CJ replied composedly. "It is an example of friendship, nothing more. It is a very sad state of affairs in this country when someone who preaches so vehemently on helping other automatically jumps to the conclusion that there is some sort of impropriety going on. If I didn't know better, I would think that Miss Marsh is obsessed with sex and sinfulness."

"So the rumour that's been going around the hill for the last few months is false?"

"Yes," CJ said emphatically. "The mere suspicion is offensive to both Toby Ziegler and his assistant. The fact that a man cannot show a little support and compassion for a woman without being suspected of sexual dalliance is rather telling, don't you think?"

"So you categorically deny that the Bartlet administration is ill equipped to provide moral leadership?"

"Yes, I do," CJ said firmly. "Since the example cited turns out to be nothing more than simple kindness, I think we are well equipped to provide the sort of compassionate leadership this country needs. If providing a little support to one of our staff members when she needs it is the worse we can be accused of, we're in pretty good shape. Oh, and for the record? Miss Miller gave birth to a six pound, one ounce baby boy last night, named Andrew James and the White House sends its heartiest congratulations. Mother and baby are doing fine."

\--------------------

"Ready?" Toby was at the door of her hospital room, looking in. Ginger adjusted her collar and looked down at herself.

"It'll be a while before I get my figure back, but at least I can see my feet again," she said. Toby went in and picked up her suitcase and a large shopping bag while she picked up Andrew.

"I'll put these in the car," Toby said slowly. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Ginger whispered, very near to tears. "Well, Andrew. It's time to say goodbye. I put a letter in your basket for you, and a little teddy bear. A lovely woman named Mrs. Landingham gave it to you a few days ago. She said it belonged to her son Andrew and you could keep it forever. I explained that in the letter. Your new mommy promised she'd give you the letter when you were older, so you'd understand a little bit about me."

Ginger held her son close, kissing his small face. Andrew cooed and gurgled at her. He was a good, placid baby, accepting of lots of kisses and caresses before protesting.

Toby was waiting for her as she emerged with Andrew on her shoulder and the basket for him in her hand. Toby took the basket and they went to the waiting room where the new parents were anxiously sitting.

The couple rose as they entered, as did the social worker and the lawyer. Nobody said anything. Ginger kissed Andrew on the forehead, then approached the woman.

She was a small woman, with a kind face. Her brown hair had been carefully arranged at some point, but it had wisps hanging down. Her husband, a balding, pleasantly plain man, hovered close. Ginger swallowed and held out her son.

The woman took the baby from her arms. Ginger looked at her for a long moment and the woman looked at her before looking down at Andrew.

"Thank you," both of them whispered at the same time. Ginger looked at the mixture of joy and compassion on the woman's face for a moment, then smiled. She was doing the right thing. Andrew would be safe, and happy, and well cared for.

She walked out of the room quickly, not looking back.

\--------------------

"Are you back?" The tall blonde woman got up from the desk and approached Ginger. Ginger was in a business suit, her figure as trim as ever. She wore a coat against the slight chill of an early morning in September.

"I said I would be in today."

"Are you really back?" Heather looked delighted. "Thank God. How do you put up with him?"

"Practice," Ginger said easily, taking off her coat. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet." Heather shook her head.

"Good," Ginger said firmly, walking into Toby's office. She pulled something out of her bag and opened Toby's laptop. Gently laying something on top of the keyboard, she shut it again and turned to Heather. "Now, what do I need to know?"

\--------------------

Toby was pleased to see Ginger back. Heather was efficient enough, but she flinched every time he bellowed. There had been a time when that would have pleased him, but Ginger's smart mouthed retorts had spoiled that little bit of fun.

He grunted at them as he walked by, taking a sip of his coffee and not lifting his eyes from the paper. He went into his office and threw the paper on the sofa. Then he took off his coat and sat down. Opening his laptop, he paused. On the keyboard was a picture of a small boy, not more than a few weeks old. The lad was wearing a Yankees shirt and a very much oversized Yankees cap.

"Aren't you glad the papers never got that photo?" Ginger said, leaning against the doorpost. "I got that last night and I thought I should share it with you. He's doing fine."

"What about you?"

"I'm doing fine, too."

"Then get to work," Toby ordered. "It's going to be a busy day today."

"And God forbid that I don't have my nose to the grindstone when everyone else gets in." Ginger smiled. "People might start to talk."

END


End file.
